


The Witcher and his little Monsters

by RavenShira



Category: Naruto, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aguara!Kurama, Aguara!Uzumaki Naruto, Antherion!Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Human!Haruno Sakura, Mage!Haruno Sakura, POV Alternating, Vampire!Uchiha Sasuke, Warning: Story may never be continued / finished, Witcher!Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenShira/pseuds/RavenShira
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto met in captivity. Three very different people of different species, but each with their own reason to fight for survival band together under unusual circumstances to fight for their freedom.It's just that as soon as they seem to make a get-away, they stumble upon a witcher who was looking to collect their bounties.What is a sorceress, a vampire and the child of an aguara to do?Or: Kakashi wished he could take everything back. If only he hadn't taken the bounties, or better yet, not become a witcher in the first place, he wouldn't be stuck with three headaches on legs that continued to follow him and seemed to be convinced he was their captive and not the other way around.It's not like he went out to kill these kids, he was simply checking up on the rumour of the cursed tower. A concerned stranger that heard of strange disappearances around the area and went to investigate.Now if only he could get rid of them and return to his easy life of killing real monsters...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	The Witcher and his little Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mummapaintstheblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/gifts).

> **WARNING: This story may never be finished.**

Sakura was fuming. Fuming, but also drained beyond anything she had ever felt like. Her legs were leaden as two of the Sorcerer's followers dragged her through the cold and mostly empty hallways of the crumbling tower she had been brought to. Her magic was at a low point and she was barely clinging to consciousness.

"There we go princess." one of them leered as she was shoved into a tiny barren cell with only straw strewn about, barely covering the ground to insulate against the cold seeping through the old building. Heavy iron bars clanged shut behind him and his laughing companion. Sakura stayed on the ground, blinking rapidly.

A trap.

She had heard about the sorcerer in this tower and had hoped to... well. She had hoped wrong. The missing person reports in the surrounding villages really should have been her first clue, but she had followed her trail here and had thought she had finally found him. What a bummer. Groaning, Sakura curled up on the cold ground, forehead pressed against the rough stone to help with the growing headache and nausea. She was shivering, but couldn't tell if it was due to the overuse of her magic or the cold seeping through her clothes and into the very marrow of her bones.

"A new one." an excited and achingly familiar voice cheered, the sound so out of place in their current surroundings that for a bare second Sakura thought it had been a voice in her head instead of reality. But it was so familiar-

Sakura's eyes that had fallen close in exhaustion snapped open again, a surge of adrenaline coursing through her body, lending her renewed strength. A little gasp of air escaped her, her nerves tingling in anticipation.

"Menma!!"

Sakura felt herself sway even as she sat up, her vision doubling, then strobing out. A flesh of yellow in her neighbouring cell had her squint in that direction, crawling over until she was squashed against the bars.

It was Menma. Sunshine yellow hair like a halo, or it would have been if it hadn't been dirty and matted with grime.

"Uhm." Menma said, blinking at her in bemusement.

"I'm Naruto."

Sakura stupidly blinked back, squinting harder. Was he joking? "No. You are Menma."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes-uh."

"Shut up." A third, tired sounding hoarse voice from a cell across of them interrupted, startling Sakura out of her - familiar - battle of yes and no. She glanced over, seeing a dark blob huddled in the corner of the cell on the other side of the corridor. The blob raised his head, blood-red eyes glaring out of a deathly pale face.

Sakura gasped. A vampire. She had never seen one before and hadn't been in a particular rush to either.

"Hn."

"Oh, come off it, teme!" Naruto laughed "The more the merrier!"

Debatable, in Sakura's opinion, when one of the more turned out to be a bloodthirsty fiend. Sakura liked her blood where it was, thank you very much. She opened her mouth to say as much, then closed it again only to try again. He wasn't serious, was he? Struck speechless for a moment she gaped at her friend.

"Menma-" she started, only the be cut off.

"Naruto." Menma beamed at her, making her scowl and roll her eyes.

"I finally find you and you pull a joke like that?? Do you know how worried your parents are?" Sakura scolded, but Menma only blinked in bemusement, before he was suddenly in her face.

"You know Kurama?" Menma asked in a hushed voice, eyes bright with hope. His fingers curled around the bars separating them, only inches above her own.

Sakura was taken aback, tilting her head in confusion.

"Kurama?" She repeated unsurely, watching as the hope dulled in Menma's bright blue eyes and he moved out of reach again.

"Oh." He said, shoulders slumping.

"You said he was worried."

"No." Sakura tried to figure out the puzzle, but it seemed there were pieces missing. "I think I said your parents were worried."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"This is getting almost entertaining. Continue." The vampire blob intoned dryly. Sakura shot him a glare, before looking back at Menma, dismissing his – thankfully equally contained – presence as unimportant for now.

"I mean Minato and Kushina. They send out search parties but they have to keep pushing back the humans from the settlement. I came looking for you."

Desperately Sakura searched his eyes for any sign of recognition, without avail.

"Hmmmm." Menma scratched his chin, a look of intense concentration on his face for a moment before he shrugged.

"Never heard of them."

The sentence repeated in Sakura's head in a loop. Never heard of them. Never heard of them. Never heard of them.

Menma wouldn't joke about this. Sakura had been looking for him for almost five years, following traces and rumours, most of them leading into dead ends, traps and deadly peril. And now that she finally found him?

This. Nothing. A look of someone meeting another for the first time, distant but curious. Sakura felt like crying.

"But..." she whispered, her green eyes flicking between the familiar blue ones. She couldn't be mistaken. This was Menma, her scatterbrained friend, loyal to a fault, most of the times idiotic but well meaning. Cheerful, with a heart to big for the cruel world around them.

He looked like him, spoke like him, acted like him. She knew it was him.

And yet he didn't remember.

"I'm Naruto." Menma said, patting his own chest.

"My dad is Kurama. But he went missing. I've been looking for him." Naruto's shoulders slumped, hunching down in dejected misery.

"He wouldn't have left me alone... I think."

"Hn."

"Oh shut it, you walking-dead family complex. You are looking for your brother too."

"To kill." the vampire sniffed. "Do not presume to know me, antherion."

"Antherion??" Sakura's breath hitched. Oh. Oh no.

"Yeah! My dad is an Aguara!"

Oh no.

"Oh." Sakura whispered aloud, swallowing past the lump in her throat and trying to blink away the tears that sprung to her eyes.

"Now look what you've done, dobe." The vampire let out a long-suffering sigh.

Menma meanwhile was sliding closer to the bars separating their cells, a look of open concern on his face.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hey. Hey. Don't cry. Why are you crying. Oh god, I'm a terrible aguara. I'm sorry? Don't cry? Please?" His hand awkwardly reached through the bars, roughly patting her head.

"I'm not." Sakura definitely was, even though she was wiping the tears and snot on her sleeve. An aguara. Menma had been changed into an Aguara. He wouldn't remember his past life, wouldn't remember growing up with her, his family. Nothing.

Gone.

He was as good as dead, even though he was still there. She knew telling him wouldn't make a difference either.

But... looking at him, he still was at his essence the same person. He was still all that made Menma her best friend, only without the memories.

Lips trembling, Sakura wiped her face with her other sleeve. Her lips formed a thin, wobbly line as she stared at the person that had been her brother, the one who didn't remember the times when Sakura had been bullied for being human, who had stood up for her, who had exclaimed his awe when Sakura had found that while she was human, she still had power, magic. The one that had held her when she had cried for her lost family, after nightmares.

He was still her brother.

Even if only she still remembered that.

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of the Witcher is not very broad, so excuse any mistakes (or willful abbreviations) I've made! You can comment on it, but I won't likely change things so it fits perfectly into the mold of the Witcher universe.  
This was supposed to be this years halloween fiction. Oh well. Better late than never, right?
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this fiction will have. I don't really have an ending to this story (yet), so I might leave it as finished after a few chapters. Or it might never be finished. You've been warned :)   
It's a plotbunny I liked and decided to share for free, not a book you've bought, so don't pressure me into writing more. There will likely come some more chapters, but for now I'll post this story as finished to not get anyone's hope up!
> 
> To Mumma: It's small, but I hope you like it :)


End file.
